Prom, Graduation and Then Some
by TheVenomRunsThruMe
Summary: Prom is just around the corner and the commity needs a band, Craig to the rescue. But what happends when he get in the way of Jay and his newold girlfriend, Eve. Another day at Degrassi. Part 2 of Forgot about me


**Prom, Graduation and then Some**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Degrassi. If I did you would be watching this instead of reading it. Eve belongs to me and so does Ally.

**AN:** Your gonna want to read "forgot about me before reading this. even though It a recap. Anyways Happy reading and reviews are always weklcomed.

**Prologe - Recap**

Im Eve McNevan. Most of you don't know me bc Im new in Degrassi Community school. But don't worry I'll start from the beging.

_this is the part where you hear the shimmering bells and the foggie thing_

I have moved to Montreal with my rich mother, she not only inherited all of my dead grandparents money (which by the way I never knew) but she was also a surgen, a cosmetic surgen actually, so yea, she know Demi Moore and Pam Anderson. We were always moving around so friends weren't in my list. Thats untill I got to Boulvier high school in Westmount, Montreal. And thats where I met him. Y'know the guy that every girl in the school wants to have and dream of doing in the school parking lot, just for the thrill of getting caught, well that guy. His name Jason Hogart, a.k.a. Jay. The first time I saw him, I admit, I didn't like him, because every girl in the school wanted him, thus, Im not the kind of girl who would go for the trend, Im more vintage.

_Back to the story! shimmer... pink fog_

Im parked my 2002 black/pink civic and walked over to the school. I Knowtist him the minute I walked up, because I felt him staring at me, I loved his blue yes, but then again I ignored him, typical Me.

That same day when I got to class the English teacher told me to sit in front of him, I could see his smirk the moment I steped in the room. Nauraly I took my seat and sludged on it (I was wearing low-low rider, so in order for my butt crack not to be seen I had to sludge. "Nice Shirt" he wispered to my ear (it was a black role model shirt that said well... role model) "Nice Smirk" I had said. So I flirted! Whats not to like he's a bad boy! Okay I see that you are getting bored so Im gonna cut to the chace

So he asked me out a couple of times and I was the girl every girl wanted to be and a months later, for my birthday to be exact, I compleatley became the envy of every girl, the only difference, we didn't do it in the school parking lot. Seriously Do I look like the kid of girl who would settle for a car? No Im more of a bed person its more confortable there, I believe.

Back to the point. I got pregnat, yes Ladies and Gents I did. Apparently Mr. Hogart didn't know what a condom was used for, but thats not all ! When i told him a week later he leaves!. He leaves me pregnant and alone. First thing I think when i found out (from his mother) that he has skiped town was, get an abortion, and thats when I felt her inside me for the first time, it felt like a little tickle, It was amazing!

So I sucked it up and took responsibility, something that Jay was lacking. Nine months later, I gave birth to my beautiful baby girl Illyriah Marie Allyson Hogart. Yes, I was nice enough to give her his last name. I actually did it for her own good, she could tell everyone that her father died, since he wasn't even close to her in anyway, people were bond to believe her. But then again a couple of months ago my mom get a briliant Idea. "we're Moving!" This time because Toronto had more celebrities that needed plastic surgery, but In reality i think she just wanted to escape all the memories.

So we moved to Toronto and into a small little town names Degrassi. Mom was helping me with Ally (thats how I nicked named her)taking care of her during the day untill I came back from school. I had to attend Degrassi Community School, since it was the only high school there and not to mention middle school too, so not only was it strange but uncommonly crowded. But as it turns out its a very very small world after all, guess who knocked me off my feet once more... Give it up for the one and only Jay Hogart, ladies and Gents! Small world, eh? ( -- Sorry!What can I say Im Canadian! The "eh" comes naturaly)

He asked for forgiveness but I kept denying it, but I did let him see Ally, besides he can't deny her, she's like a female replica of him (expt for the nose thats mine) Even her skin color was a lot lighter than mine. (As you can see I always get sidetracked, but thats just me!)

ANYWAYS! It came a time where I hated him. I didn't want to see him, but he was always there. He even came to my house and we had a huge argument, that even my friend Manny, that lives acrossed the street, heard it. Yeah I'm loud ( I take it from my dad's side of the family, he was puertorrican) back to the story-

One day, I guess he couldn't take it anymore, he made me listen to him. And what he said was so sincere and I couldn't control myself and I kissed him. Yep I kissed him. It was a total 'notebook' moment, very Noah and Allie. And to decrobe it better the kiss was like the seven year kiss, before you think it was completly like the notebook, we were in a public place so it wasn't comleply like the seven year kiss.

Well before you get confussed I was suppost to graduate a year ago, but I lost a grade year becasue of my pregnancy, and yeah Jay and I are together now, we're a family and everything is perfect now. So what could possibly go wrong?

**AN: IN ORDER TO KNOW BETTER I SUGEST YOU READ "FORGOT ABOUT ME" WHICH IS THE 1ST PART OF THIS EPISODES. I'M THE KIND OF AUTHOR THAT MAKED SHORT STORIES AS IF THE WERE EPISODES OF DEGRASSI NOT A WHOLE SEASON TYPE OF THING. I DON'T WRITE STORIES THAT ARE 25 CHAPTERS LONG, THOUGH I LOVE TO READ THEM. ANYWAYS REVIEWS ARE ALWAYS WELCOME. TILL THEM LATER**

_Hawk Grrrl!_


End file.
